Odds and Ends
by LiFeLiGhT95
Summary: Uhhh...Well. Sakura gets drunk at a bar and meets Sasuke. She tells him her most secretive secrets and then knocks out. What will Sasuke do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I've decided I don't want to make ****Leaving**** a chapter story. I'm just too busy and (I hate to admit it) I'm just a teeny weeny itsy bitsy…lazy. Sry! I can't help it. Also, my brain is on overdrive because all of these different sasusaku ideas are just popping in my head. I think it's due to the stress of the CRCT and final exams coming up. Sadly, I live in the U.S. meaning I have to take a stupid CRCT AND I'm not that updated on the Naruto show. I wish soooooooooo much that I lived in Japan. I mean, why not? My mom lived there more than half her life (my mom is Japanese) and my grandparents and aunt (my mom's sis) live there. Yet, I live in piss poor U.S. WAAAAAAAA!!!!!! **

**I'm also very unhappy due to the fact that no one reviewed my first one shot and fanfic, Leaving. How devastating! I cried myself to sleep every night I checked my account and saw that no one reviewed. **

**Heh. Heh. I'm **_**supposed**_** to be working on my Social Studies project right now. So much for that. **

**This story is about Sakura being drunk and meeting Sasuke at a bar. What will happen when she tells her most intimate secrets AND knocks out!? You'll just have to read to find out! **

I slowly opened the door to the bar and walked in. I quickly sat down at one of the bar seats. Today really was not my day. I'm the type of person that wouldn't usually drink, or even go near a bar. But I really needed this drink.

"Give me your strongest drink," I nonchalantly said to the bartender as I got in a comfortable position.

The man began to protest, but didn't as soon as he saw my condition and he also knew that I needed this. He immediately began making the concoction.

Actually, to be truthful, I wouldn't blame him, I pretty much looked like crap.

My hair was ruffled and messy, along with my clothes, my eyes were red, apparently from constant crying, and my usual healthy color was a deathly pale.

I had a most horrible day. Three major things led me up to this point.

1) I got fired.

Flashback 

_I was cleaning the table as was my duty, since I am…no, WAS a waitress. As I was busily cleaning the table, I suddenly heard a loud commotion to my left. I looked that way and saw a petite pearl-eyed girl crying, tears streaming down her small face. I looked around to see what could be causing this, and soon saw the problem. _

_Three girls were standing around her. _

"_You STUPID, SHY, UGLY little girl! Who could ever like you!?" the middle one cackled. She seemed to be the leader because as soon as she said this, the two other girls snickered and said, "You're so right, Ami! Who could ever like HER!?"_

_I gripped the towel I was using to wipe the tables so hard that my knuckles turned white. _

_I knew what it felt like. To be unliked and unloved. With no friends. To feel lonely and unwanted. A useless burden. To be made fun of._

"_I mean, look at your eyes! Your HIDEOUS!!! I mean, GHASTLY! NO ONE would EVER like you!!!" Ami said . "Haaaa!! Haaaa!! Ami, that is so right, it's wrong!!!!"_

_I finally snapped. She had taken it too far. This Ami girl was in for a VERY rude awakening. I strode over to their table, went straight to the bully, and punched her in the face. HARD. I could practically HEAR her bones crunch under my awesomely powerful fist. _

_As the girl collided to the floor, blood already beginning to escape from her nose, I realized what I had just done. _

_WHY!? Why did I have to be so impulsive!? Why couldn't I THINK before I did something sometimes!? Especially something so…irrational! _

_Unfortunately, this wasn't a first time thing. I have constantly punched people out for things I found very rude. For example, last week, I saw a man throw scalding hot coffee on a girl and next thing you know, he's on the floor with a bloody nose and a black eye._

_My boss, Kimi, had warned me that if I didn't stop this nonsense, she would have to fire me. _

_I looked at the girl who had been bullied. I frowned. She actually wasn't ugly. She had what seemed to be a shocked and happy emotion crossing her face. _

_She looked at me with wide eyes. Then, she smiled. She smiled and looked me in my eyes, tears threatening to fall from those lavender eyes, but they seemed strangely to be tears of joy._

"_T-t-t-hank you s-s-so m-m-m-uch. N-n-n-o one's ever stuck u-u-up for me l-l-l-like that."_

_I looked at her, and smiled. _

"_No problem! Those girls were being awfully mean anyways."_

"_My n-n-n-name's Hyuga H-h-h-inata."_

"_Haruno Sakura," I quickly said. She did seem to be the shy type._

_Suddenly, I heard my boss's voice over the speakers._

"_Haruno, please report to my office. I repeat, Haruno please report to my office."_

_I shivered slightly and turned to Hinata. "I've got to go. Hope we can meet again someday." I said as I walked off without another word, not hearing her say, "Me, too, Sakura."_

End of flashback 

2) I lost my Balckberry Curve.

I thought I was going to cry once I had searched throughout my purse and saw no sign of my precious cellphone. I dumped out the whole contents of my purse, but it was no where to be found. I did, indeed, end up crying. It took me a year to save up the money needed to buy that beautiful phone.

3) I spilled orange juice all over my PC.

That is self-explanatory. Me being clumsy.

I know these don't sound like things to freak out over, but they are highly important to me and I'm not rich. Plus, I had just gotten the Blackberry Curve 2 days ago and the PC held A LOT of important information. I was screwed.

The man handed me the drink. I greedily took it and gulped down the shot. I told him to pour me another. He did and again I gulped it down.

**A/N sry. I know this chapter was pretty boring, but the next one should be pretty interesting. **_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**_** I even put it in bold, italics, caps, AND underlined so you aren't going to miss it. All you got to do is press the go button at the bottom right there and tell me how you like the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'd like to thank lana-san for the review! I highly appreciate it! Ok. Sooooooooo….. let's see how sakura is doing after all those drinks! CHA!!!

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I LOVE EXCLAMATION MARKS!!!)**

Chapter 2: Odds and Ends Sasuke's POV 

I walked into the bar, utterly bored. The only reason I had come inside this place was because of my idiotic friend, Naruto. I needed to hide from him for the time being. He wanted to go get some ramen and I really couldn't take anymore of that stuff due to the fact that that would have been my more than 100th time (yes, I kept count until I reached 100) this week.

I scanned the area looking for a place to sit and saw an empty seat near at the bar area and immediately sat down. I began thinking about different ways to elude my friend, when someone plopped themselves next to me. I looked to my left to see who it could be and saw an ecentric pink-haired girl. She had what looked to be once bright green eyes, now red. She asked the bartender for their strongest drink and began muttering incohrent words to herself.

I smirked. She seemed rather…_interesting._

I watched in fascination as she gulped down _**10**_ shots!!! She must be **very** upset.

Normal POV 

Sakura looked around herself and noticed Sasuke.

"Haaaa! Haaaa! Your hair's so fu-hic-nny," she exclaimed.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow up at her. "As is yours."

At this she snapped, "You know-hic-what, mister! My hair is per-hic-fectly o-hic-kay!

Sakura tilted her head awkwardly, as she downed another drink. And that is when she reached her limit, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sick and tire-hic-d of being made fun of! Just beca-hic-use my hair is pink, doesn't mean you can call me 'pinky'.

"When I was 12, I forced m-hic-y best friend, Ino, to-hic-swim in the pool _nude_! I had to blackm-hic-ail her, but event-hic-ually she did it. I taped her and showed it to all of our friends. That's-hic- why every time we-hic-see her in a bating suit, we laugh," Sakura spurted out.

Sasuke now had _both _of his eyebrows quirked up. Apparently, she had had _way_ too much to drink.

"I didn't tell my mom how I had never gotten a boyfriend, because she would consider me a 'disgrace to-hic-womanage'. My father h-hic-it me until I turned 10. Then he left. I have no siblings, but I do have a close friend who is a b-hic-oy, but I cheri-hic-sh him like a younger-hic-brother. His na-hic-me is Yoshi. Before we had become close friend-hic-s and went to school tog-hic-ether, I even considered asking him out, cause I thought he was cute. To bad he's gay."

"I've never been kissed by a guy before-hic-or even tooken on a date. –Hic-. Ino tried to get me to wear g-strings one time. I tried them on. I had to immediately take them off. They are so uncomfortable, but then she convinceded…-hic-no, forceded me–hic-to wear them and she took pictures-hic- of it. How-hic-hic-emabarassing."

"I'm still a v-hic-irgin."

"In 8th grade, I used-hic-to skip school ALL the time. I even did it a few times during high sch-hic-ool."

"I've never smoked.-hic-But Ino has."

"When my boss wasn't looking, I'd nab some of–hic-the food fro-hic-m the kitchen for lunch an-hic-d snack. I also kept most of-hic-the tips left-hic-on the tables,-hic-which is not what we're suppose-hic-d to do. We're supposed to give the mo-hic-ney to the our boss and then-hic-she'll include that money I-hic-n our pay."

Sasuke looked at the girl strangely. She looked up at him. "You know what?–hic-Your kinda' hot. Mmm. Haaaa! I feel kind of….sleepy-hic-. YAWN!"

And then she knocked out, leaning on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked from the girl to the door to the drink. "Shit…"

A/N Soooooooo….How's the story going? I left a cliffy. What will Sasuke do?! You'll have to read to find out! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE! I'm not picky! It can be flames for all I care, just review! If you don't, I'll send a drunk and sleepy Sakura and a pissed off Sasuke. I know where you live. ALL OF YOU!

J/K but really. Plz review.

LiFeLiGhT95


End file.
